Silver Defuses a Bomb
Silver Defuses a Bomb is the fourth episode of The Silver Show. Summary Silver comes home after a long day's work, only to find a bomb hidden under his bed. Can he defuse it in time before it explodes? And who could have placed it there in the first place? Script Scene 1 Cut to Silver, teleporting into his dilapidated, two-room home with a hunched back and furrowed brow. The house's walls are blank, with the exception of a Sonic poster and a calendar bearing the date of May 2200. SILVER: Man, what a day...I'm never working in an arcade shame again. Silver saunters over to his bed, flops on top of it, and lies there for several seconds while a ticking sound is heard from under the bed. SILVER: Hey, what's that noise? Did I receive more junk mail from Alarm Clocks, Inc. again? Silver lifts himself into the air, over his bed, and flips the bed over with his psychic powers. Underneath it is a giant, black bomb with a timer instead of a fuse. SILVER: WHOA!! There's a bomb under my bed! The camera zooms in on Silver's face. SILVER: ...And I think my bed made a dent in the floor! Silver lands on the ground once more, wiping sweat from his brow and pacing nervously. Suddenly, he stops and snaps his fingers with a sudden smile on his face. SILVER: Wait, I don't need to worry! The floor is made out of the most common, cheapest carbonite-titanium alloy in the future! It won't dent in a million years! Silver flips the bed back into its rightful position, on top of the bomb, and lands on it with his feet on the pillow. SILVER: Phooey! I'm too tired to even think straight. I almost forgot something very important. Silver floats back into the air and flips over, landing on the bed the right way this time. SILVER: There. Now for a quick nap. Silver closes his eyes as the camera pans underneath the bed, zooming in on the bomb's timer, which reads "11:59", then "11:58", then "11:57". The bomb continues to emit ticking noises as the camera fades to black. Scene 2 Fade in to Silver's door as someone is pounding on it from outside to the point of breaking one of its hinges. Silver waves his hand and causes the door to burst open. Sonic rushes in and wakes Silver up by yelling in his face. SONIC: Silver! SILVER!!! Get up! There's a bomb in your bed! Silver rubs his eyes, yawns, and floats out of bed. SILVER: Sonic? What are you doing here? I thought I tossed you through the wall the last time we met. SONIC: Yeah, but I had an extra life. Listen: I think there might be a bomb in your house! SILVER: What?! Why? SONIC: Well, first of all, I found a bomb in my house with a note attached to it, saying that you and I are "victims of revenge" for some reason. I have a sneaking suspicion that I might know who did this. SILVER: Wait, what did you do with the bomb? SONIC: I flushed it down the toilet. Now I'm going to have to call a plumber. SILVER: HA! I know exactly ''who... SONIC: If you say Mario's name, I'm going to bash you over the head with your own Rings. SILVER: Fine, fine. Anyways, continue. SONIC: Right. Second of all, I can clearly see it under your bed. You've got a minute before it explodes. SILVER: WHAT?! We've got to defuse it ''now! Silver uses his psychic powers to drag the bomb across the floor. Sonic jumps back in fear. SONIC: Careful with that thing! You've got to find a fuse on this thing. SILVER: But...I can't... Silver bounces the bomb from palm to palm like a hot potato. SONIC: Focus! There has to be a fuse on it somewhere. SILVER: But...Sonic...there's... SONIC: WHAT?! SILVER: THERE'S NO FUSE! SONIC: Silver, yo have to calm down. SILVER: (Panicking) TAKE THIS! Silver tosses the bomb into Sonic's palms, and it explodes. Fade to black. Moral Keep calm and find a fuse. Trivia This is the first episode to mention Mario. Category:Show Episodes Category:Silver Show Episodes